Genus and species of the claimed plant: Chrysanthemum morifolium. 
Variety denomination: Danchryat.
Commercial: Chrysanthemum cv. xe2x80x98Atlantisxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Danchryatxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The female parent is chf52 of our breeding program (unpatented). The male parent is an unnamed open pollinated Chrysanthemum (unpatented).
xe2x80x98Danchryatxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
xe2x80x98Danchryatxe2x80x99 was selected in a cultivated environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by stem cutting was first performed in January 1999 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Danchryatxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Chrysanthemum as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. White, oblong shaped ray florets and yellow bell shaped disc florets;
2. flowering time 7.5 weeks;
3. short day plant; and
4. vigorous growth habit.
xe2x80x98Danchryatxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength without any change in the genotype of the plant. The flowering observations, measurements and values describe the new cultivar as grown in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel under conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Danchryatxe2x80x99 is the cultivar xe2x80x98White Elite Reaganxe2x80x99 (U.S. Published Application No. 20030046741, Ser. No. 09/902,967).